detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Council
The Council is a group of five people who only appear once in Season 2 and a couple of times in Season 3 . They seem to be working with Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. The only known members are Carl Brocher, who doesn't seem to be human, and Cassandra McAdams who is their leader. Very little information has been revealed about the group's intentions or anything else. The members seem to have worked with Victoria on the hypnotising project to some degree, as she was attempting to show them the results of her work at the dance . History Season 2 The Council appears in The Dance Part 2 all exept Cassandra McAdams as silhouettes. VP Victoria seemed to be working with the Parent's Council and showed them her brainwashing project using the students; making them take people to the dance who were out of their clique. After Lee foiled Victoria's plan The Council got the Reaper Mats to arrest her, Cassandra saying VP's project showed promise but wasn't upto Mann, Wurst and Finnwich level. Cassandra was the only member of the council seen. Season 3 The Council takes on a far more active role in the third season, appearing in nearly every episode in some capacity and in every episode furthering their goals: *Return of the Ping-The Council has Lee un-expelled from school, possibly as thanks for dealing with Victoria, possibly because of the fact that he's one of their research subjects. *Clogspiracy-The Council Fires Phil Blompkins as principal after his display of gross incompetence and insanity, also reactivating the captive Principal General Barrage. *Misadventures In Babysitting-The Council's leader Cassandra McAdams has the student body bring home Robotic babies which are used to bug the homes of every student in the school. *Escape from Fort Nigma-The Council reinstates Barrage as principal with several programming blocks that place him under their control. He in turn upgrades the Detention room to make it completely escape proof. Also they pick up a New member from the airport. *The Curse of Earl Nigma-The Council has Barrage build a fence around the entire school. *All That Taz-The Council attempts to tap the power of the Mysterious Pyramid underneath the school using their own Key and a reverse engineered replacement for the first. That failing they have Barrage capture The Red Tazelwurm for them so that they can extract the location of where he hid it. *Fence-O-Palooza-The Council sent it's robotic agents the Reaper Mats after Lynch Webber at the fair grounds. Un-named Council Members Un-named male, one He first appeared in Escape from Fort Nigma where the other members of the council picks him up from the airport. He appears to be the group's resident hardware specialist, attempting to recreate The key stolen by The Red Tazelwurm and later on attempts to implant a chip in his head to extract the Key's locationDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 6 - "All That Taz". He seems to be a bit eccentric. The Serpent The second un-named male first appears near the end of The Dance: Part 2 as the sihlouetted figure that grabs Victoria's arm. The second un-named male later appears in the Season 3 episode Misadventures In Babysitting (as a silhouette only). He bears a striking resemblance to Lee Ping; he has same sort of facial features and comes from Asian heritage (presumably Japanese as his office in the Hydra was filled with Samurai armour and other Japanese artifacts). He also speaks with an Asian accent. He was first properly introduced at the pyramid chamber as he fought Blue Tazelwurms with a wooden staff. He has black hair with a blue streak on the right. He steals the Key from Lee's bedroom in Bed BuggedDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 9 - "Bed Bugged". He runs a downtown casino called "the Hydra". Apart of that he owns a giant snake, smells of rotten eggs and is really interested in Lee's family historyDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 10 - "The Hydra". As an owner of a casino he loves games and gambling He owns a large snake that is capable of eating 20 pounds of meat a day. In Corndog Day Afternoon, he is keeping watch of Lee's house for unknown reasons. Unnamed female Member The unnamed female member first appears in All That Taz and seams to be the group's software expert. She has a strong hatred for the first un-named man and regularly doubts that his plans will ever succeed. She was the one who told Cassandra that The Red Tazelwurm had taken the second key based on information from Veronica Victoria's files. In the 37th episode, 'The Hydra', the unnamed female tries to open the pyramid with the 2 keys. The Unnamed council member #1 was going to open the pyramid but the female grabs the keys. When they are inserted, the keys fall out and a large eye at the top of the pyramid zaps the female with a ray causing her to fall asleep, in which she probably will not wake from like 'sleeping ugly' also known as Niles Peg. Trivia * the un-named male 2 council member smelt like sulfur and cologne.Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 5 - "The Curse of Earl Nigma" * by the way Mrs. Ping reacted to Lee's sketches she might know at least basics about the Council and their goals. * The council is similar to the Scooby Doo gang since they both possess two males and females, and a animal/non-human or torchwood. Gallery Devil 004.JPG Devil 001.JPG Photo 2.png Photo 1.png The council 2.JPG The Council.jpg References Category:Antagonists Category:Prank Category:Groups Category:Council Members Category:Detentionaire Category:Unconfirmed pages Category:The Council